


To Sleep.

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams cause revelations, and the boys come to grips with the way they feel.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep.

## To Sleep.

by Kitkat

[]()

* * *

Authors note: Set after Shimmer. I want to thank Diminuendo and Lemonbella for the beta, and more importantly for introducing me to Smallville and CLex in the first place. Any remaining errors are my own. 

* * *

"Damn it" 

Lex fumbled his cell phone and dropped it onto the bare floor of his Porsche. Searching, his eyes left the road. He looked up in time to see the roll of wire obstructing his path. Swerving madly he watched helplessly as he approached the bridge railings, then time seemed to stretch out and stop as he made eye contact with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. Lex saw his own fear mirrored back at him in those big green eyes, and something more. There was a tug of recognition and an indescribable heat which couldn't really have been there, that must have been in his imagination. The eye contact lasted seconds before the boy was hit by the car and bounced over the roof, and Lex lost consciousness as his head struck the steering wheel. 

Lex woke in a cold sweat, and jolted up in bed. He had been having this dream for weeks now, ever since he died and was brought back to life by the warm mouth of Clark Kent. Despite knowing it was impossible, in the dream Lex could always see the boy getting hit by the car. Lex could understand why he kept having the dream about the traumatic event, what he couldn't understand was why every time he had it he woke up with a painful erection, one that wouldn't go away until it was taken care of. 

Lex looked over at Victoria who was lying in the bed next to him. He could wake her, she wouldn't mind, but the thought wasn't appealing. She was lying on her back, with her mouth open, and with the remnants of last night's mascara that had been smudged under her eyes. She really didn't look attractive. As Lex gazed at his sleeping companion he felt the familiar rise of contempt for Victoria, who thought she could outsmart him by distracting him with sexual favours. Victoria had never understood that she was the one who lost control in Lex's presence, not the other way around. The game wasn't even fun for Lex anymore. He was now just waiting for Victoria to show her hand so that he could get her out of his bed and out of his life. 

All this thought about Victoria unfortunately wasn't doing anything to reduce the heat strumming through him, or to persuade his cock to give up and go back to sleep. Lex looked at the clock, it was a quarter past four in the morning. Lex groaned quietly, got out of bed, and softly made his way to the bathroom. Remembering to lock the door behind him, really not wanting interruptions or offers of help, he stepped out of his black silk pyjama pants, and turned on the water to both shower heads. 

Stepping into the strong, hot streams of water Lex shuddered and ran his hands down over his skin. He thought of the way Clark had looked when Lex opened his eyes after being pulled down from the clouds and into his body. He had looked scared and innocent, but Lex thought he saw something else in his eyes. There was a longing, a heat which Lex had quickly persuaded himself was wishful thinking, at least until he had seen it again, coloured with jealousy, at the museum, when Victoria had approached him. 

Lex lightly skimmed his hand over his cock. He thought of Victoria, hot hands and mouth all over his skin the night before, quickly realising those images weren't going to get him anywhere. He wasn't really thinking about Victoria when she was under him, let alone when she was snoring in the next room. Images from his youth, of drug fuelled nights with both men and women in the back of clubs and limos ran through his mind, also to be discarded. Lex sighed, and his mind sped to the secret fantasies that were fast becoming the only thing he thought about when he had his hand on his cock, or a beautiful woman under him. He tried to fight these thoughts as they could get him in a lot of trouble. Despite the fun and games in his youth, Lex usually preferred women, in their softness and their smell, their lipstick and lingerie. So why the fuck were thoughts of a beautiful 15 year old small town farm boy rapidly becoming the only thing that could get him off? 

Lex sighed and gave into his desires, hand massaging the head of his cock roughly as he thought about Clark's mouth, the sensuality of his lips, the slightly pouty look that could so suddenly be broken by the lightning quick smile that lit up his whole face. He started to stroke down the hard length of himself as he pictured Clark kneeling in front of him, the beautiful mouth red and swollen from hard kisses, looking up at Lex with trepidation, desire and an eagerness to please. Clark's mouth opening, and licking ever so lightly down his length, before opening up his mouth and slowly sliding down over Lex's cock. Lex's fingers twirling in the dark hair, wet from the shower, wet like the day they had first met, when Clark had saved his life with a kiss. 

Lex began to stroke his cock more firmly, imagining the firm body that he knew was there, despite the layers of denim and flannel. He had seen it the second time they had met, with Clark tied to a cross in only his boxers, the undeniable eroticism of that image causing a moan to escape from Lex. Imagining Clark's angelic face, mouth open stretched around Lex's cock, slowly taking him in with Lex gently guiding Clark's head lower until he is taking the whole length. Clark becoming more certain of himself as he learns what makes Lex moan and swear under his breath. Clark swallowing him to the hilt as he uses one hand to gently knead Lex's balls, and the other hand to stroke himself, squeezing the head of his own cock, and roughly thrusting into his own hand, matching the rhythm that Lex is setting with his hard thrusts into Clark's mouth. This was the thought that made Lex come undone. Leaning against the shower wall with one arm, while the hot pounding water caressed him on both sides, Lex made one last thrust into his hand, and came hard, with a sob hitched in the back of his throat and Clark's name on his lips. 

* * *

Clark stood at the edge of the gangway over the non-existent Level Three of the LuthorCorp plant. Well obviously it did exist, as he was there with Earl and Lex, but he believed Lex when he said that he had not known about it. Unfortunately, Earl didn't share Clark's faith in the younger Luthor, and Clark watched helplessly as Earl began to shudder again. He couldn't super-speed out to them, to grab his new friend or the man he had worked with side by side on the farm. He couldn't let people see his abilities, his parents had emphasised the danger there, besides, Earl's presence slowed him down. The gangway started to fall apart, and Earl and Lex fell, Lex grabbing the older mans legs to keep from falling the long distance down to the warehouse floor. Clark went out to them, pulling Earl to safety, and then grabbing Lex's hand. He started to pull Lex towards him, but felt him slip and watched him fall, shattering into hundreds of pieces as he hit the warehouse floor. 

Clark woke up with a start, terrified. He knew it was just a dream, that in reality he had pulled Lex to safety and that he was fine. Clark had seen him several times since the incident at the plant, but he couldn't shake the terror that the dream had induced. 

"I have to get to Lex, make sure he is safe." Clark spoke to himself in the dark, heart still pounding so hard that he was sure his ribs were going to break. In a hurricane of motion, he threw on track pants and a sweater over his pyjamas and pushed his feet into his shoes. He was outside of the Luthor mansion within seconds. Clark squeezed through the gate, opened the side door and was into the castle in moments, making a mockery of the guards Lex hired and the expensive security system. He raced upstairs to where he knew Lex's bedroom was and stopped himself in the hall just as he had his hand on the doorknob. 

"I really shouldn't be going into Lex's bedroom in the small hours of the morning." Clark thought to himself. He concentrated with his X-ray vision, seeing through the bedroom wall, and saw Victoria, lying on her back with her mouth open. A vicious stab of jealousy and disdain ran though Clark at the sight of Victoria stretched out in Lex's bed so unattractively. He couldn't see Lex in the bedroom, so he scanned the area. He could see someone standing in the room beyond and realised he was looking into the bathroom, seeing that it was Lex in the shower. Clark assured himself that Lex was alright, and was about to leave, when he realised what Lex was doing. A blush rose up his cheeks, but he couldn't seem to look away. It was the same as when he saw into the girls' locker room. He knew he shouldn't be watching, that it was private, but he just couldn't help himself. 

Clark watched Lex stroke himself gently at first, then hold himself more firmly and thrust harder into his fist. He watched the rivulets of water run down Lex's smooth skin, taking in the absence of hair on Lex's body. Clark knew that he shouldn't be seeing this, and more importantly that he shouldn't want to be seeing this, but he still couldn't tear himself away. He realised with a jolt that his breathing was getting faster and he was beginning to form a tent in his own track pants. His hand snuck down to squeeze his own cock gently. With a jolt Clark realised that he was getting off on watching another man touch himself, that watching Lex masturbate in the shower was making him extremely horny. Clark blushed even further, shame thudding through him. He made himself turn around and head for home, very uncomfortable due to the throbbing hard on. 

When Clark reached home, he realised that he didn't want to go into the house, he didn't want to run into his mother in the state he was in, and he knew that he would be grounded for sure if he was caught sneaking in after being out at this time of the night. Instead Clark went into the barn, and flopped down onto the old lumpy sofa that he had convinced his parents to let him put out there. He tried to slow his breathing down, knowing that the panting had nothing to do with the run from Lex's castle, and everything to do with the aching state he was still in. He tried to ignore the throbbing, and desperately tried not to think of Lex shuddering as he jerked himself off in the shower. 

"This is so stupid, and I'm not gay, and I like Lana, and I don't like men, and Lex is my best friend." Clark said angrily. He tried to concentrate on something else, reciting multiplication tables in his head to try and calm himself. Unfortunately, Clark's teenage hormones wouldn't listen to reason, and he eventually gave in, sliding his hand down his smooth stomach and under the waistband of his track pants and pyjama bottoms. He squeezed himself gratifyingly, and a small whimper escaped his lips, making him grateful that he had opted for the barn rather than his bedroom. 

Clark began to stroke himself gently but firmly, mind casting around for a visual fantasy track. He thought about his usual fantasies, of rolling around on a picnic rug with Lana in the sun, and of the ones he was a little ashamed of with Chloe in the Torch office. He tried to focus on the soft-core porn that he had watched with Pete, stolen from Pete's brother's room when the rest of the Ross family was out, skin on skin, and female sighs and moans, huge fake breasts heaving. This was all very distracting, and Clark found he was enjoying it, jerking off to normal, safe, heterosexual fantasies. 

"See I'm not gay, watching Lex in the shower didn't mean anything." Clark thought stubbornly. With that thought Clark started to imitate what Lex had been doing, squeezing the warm head of his cock, and thrusting into his closed hand. It felt so good, and he thought wildly to himself, that no, he wasn't thinking about that, but the images of Lex naked, wet and masturbating continued to come. The images flew through his head making him feel so good that he couldn't help it any more, and visualised Lex touching himself, then turning those experienced hands onto Clark. Clark started thrusting with desperation now, pretending it wasn't his hand, but Lex's that was so tightly wrapped around him. With a last thrust, Clark came, calling out "Lex" in a rough voice that he hardly recognised as his own. Semen soaking through his pyjamas and into his track pants, Clark was still too wrapped up in the intensity of his orgasm to think about the meaning of his fantasy. 


End file.
